


Broken White

by kaibagirl



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibagirl/pseuds/kaibagirl
Summary: What happened to the Kaiba brothers?





	Broken White

Bad man, very bad man.

What would you do if you were adopted by an evil rich man who wants to kill you in order to give his preserved son a body to live in? I would run screaming, maybe kill him or something, but not deal with it. But that’s not the point, is it? Anyway, we start with a smart young boy, age five, whose mother had just died. His father is still alive, and he has a little newborn baby brother. But then at age eight, his father dies too and he is sent to some relatives with his little brother who was three years old. The end. Everyone lived happily ever after.

….

….

You know I’m kidding right? I mean, I started by saying, “Bad man, very bad man.” Obviously there’s more to the story. But a series of unfortunate events starts here, and if I were you, i’d look away now.

….

….

Still there?

….

Don’t say I didn’t warn you.

….

Anyway, the relatives were only after the boy’s family fortune. They got it, and sent the two boys to the orphanage. Lovely, isn’t it? Throwing children away, leaving them homeless and stripping them of their fortune. How neat, how elegant, all wrapped up with a bow. Simply lovely. *spits on the floor*  
The boy’s name is Seto, and his little brother’s name is Mokuba. I will not tell you their last name because Kaiba Corp. will kill me. Seto is a handsome little boy, brown hair and blue eyes. Mokuba is adorable, with longish black hair and greyish purple eyes. Age 8 and 3 for now. Let’s continue.  
So they are in the orphanage. Their stay is absolutely terrible. To give you an inkling of what it was like, here’s one scenario.

***  
“Hey, give it back!” cries a little boy with long black hair and greyish purple eyes full of tears - Mokuba.  
“Heh, you want it back huh? Come get it then, shortie,” cackles a large boy, holding the toy airplane further out of reach.

The small boy jumps and tries to get his only toy back, only to be knocked aside by one of the bully’s mates. The bullies laugh at Mokuba, who was on the floor, hurt.

“GIVE IT BACK YOU IDIOTS,” yelled a boy. Mokuba turned around, recognizing the voice. There came charging a tall slim boy with brown hair and determined eyes - Seto.  
Seto lunged at the main bully, knocking him down with surprising force. The bully’s mates were so shocked they stood there frozen, as they watched their leader getting defeated by a random boy. Seto got the airplane back and stood up, panting.  
He glared at the bullies, and they scampered, but forgot their leader. One of his mates realized it and doubled back, dragging the heavy bully as fast as he could.  
Once they were gone, Seto turned to Mokuba, managing a smile, and gave him back the airplane. Mokuba took it and hugged him. Seto was taken aback, and froze for a moment, but then hugged him back.

***  
So despite the hardships, the two brothers were there for each other. So what about the ”Bad, bad man” I mentioned at the beginning? Well see, he is rather important to the story. His name is Gozaburo Kaiba and as I’ve said before, he is a very, very bad man. A very rich bad man too. Good at chess. You’ll understand later.

For now, I end this with a name: Bast Okumura. Do what you will with that.


End file.
